Kardynałowie Ondai
Kardynałowie Ondai - organizacja religijna, główny odłam wiary w Ondai i jego kultu, niejako także religii Seloniańskiej a także najstarszy - jego początki sięgają bowiem czasów przedrepublikańskich. Później także uzbrojony aktor niepaństwowy na arenie Galaktycznej. Historia Kult założono w czasach przed Starą Republiką. Kardynałowie ukrywają jakiekolwiek informacje na temat swojej działalności w skuteczny sposób, toteż historia ich działalności a zwłaszcza ich początków jest wyjątkowo trudna w opisaniu, w przeciwieństwie do większości religii które powstały z prymitywnych kultów naukowcy stwierdzają że nie można jednoznacznie potwierdzić skąd konkretnie wzięli się Kardynałowie. Mało wiadomo o ich działalnościach przed czasami Starej Republiki, gdyż dopiero w erze Starej Republiki zaczęli zdobywać uwagę, ratując gatunek znany jako Rahai od istoty znanej jako Mnggal-Mnggal. Zgodnie z nauczaniami swojej religii zdecydowali się wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń gatunkowi I sprowadzili na ich planetę Selonian, przeganiając w ten sposób Mnggal-Mnggal. Rahai zgodnie ze swoją kulturą obiecały Kultowi dozgonną wdzięczność, a następnie zaczęły same wierzyć w Ondai i dały Kultowi ogromny zastrzyk członków. Kilkanaście lat przed tym też okresem zaczęli się też powoli rozwijać technologicznie. Podobnie jak inne odłamy religii Seloniańskiej, Kardynałowie mniej-więcej w tym okresie oswoili też Matalao których zaczęli używać wraz z Rahai jako strażników. Dwa tysiące lat przed bitwą o Yavin odkryli ESR-E-22312 i przejęli nad nią kontrolę. Z czasem przez setki lat grupa właścicieli zaczęła się rozwijać, i właściwa idea sanktuarium narodziła się, a podstawową zasadą właścicieli stacji stało się to iż na stację przybywać mogą jedynie osoby które nie zamierzają planować mieszać jej w wojny. Wkrótce ESR-E-22312 stało się jedną z głównych siedzib Kardynałów.thumb|left|Charakterystyczne źródło energii używane do zasilania baz Kardynałów. W 1968 BBY Kardynałowie skonstruowali Sese, jako tajną broń na wypadek gdyby Ondai i jego kult zostałby zaatakowany przez potężną armię. Eksperyment odbył się na odległej planecie w Nieznanych Regionach. Wszyscy naukowcy pracujący nad eksperymentem zginęli, zaś Sese udało się wedrzeć na statek i wejść w stan Uśpienia gdzie spało przez całe milenium, niezauważone. Sese w końcu przebudziło się i oszalało, planując zniszczyć ESR-E-E22312 aby zemścić się na Kardynałach. Przed dotarciem do stacji, statek został zlikwidowany przez siły Kardynałów, jednak jeden z droidów dostał się na jeden z ich statków, przejmując obecnego na pokładzie droida astromechanicznego, a wkrótce i cały statek, ruszając na Corellię aby przejąć ich droidy i zaatakować tam, gdzie Kardynałów zaboli bardziej - niszcząc Selonię. Po drodze statek przejęty przez Sese zaatakowała grupa piratów a następnie zawlokła na swoją małą stację. Stacja została całkowicie przejęta przez Sese w przeciągu kilku godzin i zaczęła zbliżać się w kierunku Selonii. Kardynałowie zniszczyli jednak stację, a same Sese zostało w wyniku eksplozji pozbawione zdolności replikacji i utknęło w jednym, jedynym droidzie BX który to w porę ewakuował się do kapsuły ratunkowej. Kardynałowie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. 500 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin stworzyli oni zaawansowane istoty znane jako Straż Lakator które to rozstawili w najgłębszych czeluściach swoich świątyń aby odstraszały ciekawskich i w miarę sprawnie likwidowały intruzów. W 19 BBY, Naukowcy Unii Technokratycznej ukradli od Kardynałów prototypowe kadzie tworzące superżołnierzy. Naukowcy użyli go na Nelvaanianach podczas Bitwy o Nelvaan, tworząc z nich cyborgi. Anakin Skywalker jednak zniszczył prototypy, oraz zabił naukowców i uwolnił zmutowanych Nelvaanian, zaprowadzając ich z powrotem do swoich wiosek. Kardynałowie stwierdzili iż Anakin jest geniuszem, albowiem sprawił iż Nelvaanianie posiadają teraz dzięki parzeniu się z mutantami większe genetycznie szanse na przybierani wagi. W roku 1 ABY odnaleziono w końcu droida Sese - to został zestrzelony przez oddział Imperialnych szturmowców. Zgodnie z zaleceniem Kardynałów, Imperium zostało poproszone o zbombardowanie dodatkowo włok Sese kilkukrotnie za pomocą czterech TIE/sa. Strefa zero została następnie zamrożona, zamknięta betonowym sarkofagiem i zalana piaskiem żeby przypominać naturalną wydmę. thumb W tym samym roku, kiedy Rebelia przejęła Selonię i została przepędzona, Kardynałowie zdecydowali się na wszelki wypadek rozpocząć wytwarzanie statków Loat oraz wysłali anonimową informację do kilku Imperialnych dowódców na temat tego iż Rebelia może znowu wystawić łeb i przejąć Selonię, uderzając ze zdwojoną siłą. Informacja ta dotarła do kapitan Manutry. Ta uznała że sytuacja faktycznie może być poważna, powiadamiając Moffa który dowodził Pierwszą Bitwą o Selonię o przepowiedni. Minęły cztery lata i Kardynałowie przystąpili do Drugiej Bitwy o Selonię która istotnie się wydarzyła, używając statków Loat i nieznacznych sił lądowych aby zlikwidować siły Rebeliantów wraz z Imperium i Seloniańską armią. Po Bitwie o Yavin kiedy grupa piratów określana jako Laotai rozbiegła się po kosmosie, wiele jej członków wstąpiło w szeregi Kardynałów, później wchłonięto praktycznie wszystkie jej pozostałości dając Kardynałom ogromny zastrzyk sił. W czasie wojny z Yuuzhan-Vongami, wielokrotnie udawało im się likwidować małe zgrupowania statków które ze względu na swoją organiczną budowę miały problem z wieloma broniami Kardynałów. Podczas wojen z Yuuzhanami zdecydowali się także przywrócić Laotai, albowiem uznali iż potrzebują drugiej armii która jest w stanie wzmocnić ich wpływy, i tak oto postanowili przywrócić organizację piratów jako zależnego aktora niepaństwowego. Działanie Będąc wyznawcami religii polegającej na hedoniźmie, przyjemności i spokoju Kardynałowie nigdy nie wchodzili w otwarte wojny i działali w ukryciu, obserwując zdarzenia w Galaktyce z bezpiecznych miejsc i na ogół nie wtrącając się w nie, chyba że zagrażały one gatunkom wymienionym w Tarandze, ich gatunkom lub kultowi Ondai albo nawet samemu Ondai.thumb|338px|Pałac-Świątynia Kardynałów na chłodnej planecie. Kardynałowie na ogół skupiają się na modlitwie, ochronach tajemnicy swojej wiary, wielbieniu Manot i zdobywania kolejnych stopni wtajemniczenia, oraz znacznie częściej na zwyczajnym wyznawaniu swojej religii jak reszta wyznawców Ondai bez żadnej różnicy. Pomimo swojej religijnej otoczki, Kardynałowie to bardzo zaawansowana technologicznie grupa, tworząca technologie takie jak komory klonujące zdolne do kopiowania midichlorianów czy niestandardowe pojazdy kroczące EG-1 Punisher. Kolory używane przez Kardynałów do dekoracji to różne odcienie fioletu, od ciemnych po jasne. Kolor fioletowy jest bowiem ich symbolem i jest używany na flagach, sztandarach, tkaninach a także pojazdach. Kardynałowie są grupą wyjątkowo multikulturową i wielogatunkową, łącząc w sobie wiele gatunków - przypuszcza się że znajdują w niej przedstawiciele większości, jeżeli nie wszystkich gatunków Galaktyki, a nawet kilku spoza niej, wiadomo bowiem o co najmniej jednym Kardynale-Yuuzhan Vongu, jednakże i tak znaczną większość Kardynałów stanowili ludzie. Pomimo swojej różnorodności gatunkowej ubierają się zawsze w jednolite szaty z kapturem przykrywającym większość ich twarzy. Rangi Kardynałów *'Nowicjusz/Nowicjuszka' - jest to określenie na nowo przybyłych Kardynałów, którzy nie zostali jeszcze Akolitami. Są oni często używani przez Kardynałów jako żołnierze, i stanowią procentowo największą ilość Kardynałów. Nie mają wpływu na kult i są jedynie zrzeszonymi z Kardynałami wyznawcami Ondai. *'Akolita/Akolitka' - są to Kardynałowie znajdujący się w grupie przez więcej niż rok i dokonujący decyzji w zakonie, ich głos jest brany pod uwagę. Uczestniczą w rozmaitych ceremoniach, często jako pomocnicy. *'Subdiakon/Subdiakonisa' - Subdiakonowie to jedynie okres "przejściowy" pomiędzy Akolitą a Diakonem, dawany na czas "okresu próbnego" aby sprawdzić czy Akolita jest zdolny do spełniania obowiązków Diakona. *'Diakon/Diakonisa' - są to Akolici awansowani przez swoje zasługi oraz głęboką wiarę i umiejętności - często też poprzez wrażliwość na Moc aby oddzielać ich od w większości nieposiadających Midichlorianów Akolitów. Są wyżej w hierarchii i mogą dowodzić Akolitami oraz Nowicjuszami. *'Archidiakon/Archidiakonisa' - Archidiakonów wybiera się spośród Diakonów i przekazuje się im pieczę nad poszcególnymi świątyniami Ondai, a także przypisanym do danej świątynii Diakonami, Akolitami i Nowicjuszami. *'Wysoki Kapłan/Wysoka Kapłanka' - Wysocy Kapłani to pierwsza ranga którą w wypadku osób wrażliwych na Moc wtajemnicza się w zaawansowane tajniki zarówno Jasnej jak i Ciemnej Stronę Mocy. *'Arcykapłan/Arcykapłanka' - Arcykapłani często przewyższają Sithów i Jedi swoimi umiejętnościami, są w zasadzie najwyższym stopniem który jest w stanie osiągnąć "normalna" osoba zaczynająca od rangi Nowicjusza. *'Neofita Ondai/Neofitka Ondai' - bardzo tajemnicza ranga, niemalże niedołączalna. Składają się na nich najbardziej uzdolnieni Kardynałowie, o bardzo wysokich ilościach Midichlorianów. Wiadomo o nich bardzo mało, poza tym że dowodzą pośrednio całą organizacją. Ponad Neofitami a poniżej nieokreślonej siły - z czego wiele uważa że takowej siły nie ma - organizacją dowodzą trzej Wieczni Przywódcy, grupa trzech przywódców - Generał Armii Kardynalskiej Kgota L'pa, Wielki Obserwator Korpusu Cordexium Koros Mulir i Generał Skrzydeł Bogów Tarerekara. Kardynałowie zwracają się do siebie "bracie/siostro", za wyjątkiem Wysokich Kapłanów wzwyż, do których to niższe rangi zwracają się "eminencjo". Do kobiet pod swoją opieką zawsze używają zwrotu "pani". Propaganda Kardynałowie używają intensywnej propagandy aby szerzyć swoje idee. Aby dotrzeć do kobiet znacznie bardziej nie używają w oficjalnej propagandzie żadnej negacji osób nieodpowiednich, jedynie twierdząc że kobiety które są uległe wobec Kardynałów są "grzeczne" i "dobre", podświadomie pobudzając psychologiczny impuls i poczucie akceptacji na zasadzie "chcesz być dobra - słuchaj się Kardynałów". Na podobnej zasadzie mężczyznom przekazywane są informacje na temat ochrony Manot i swoich samic. Pomimo tego iż grupa jest przeciwna ludzkiej supremacji, jednocześnie niejako ją stosuje - twierdzi bowiem iż niektóre gatunki nie-ludzkie jakimi są Manot wymagają ochrony i czci, niejako ustawiając samych siebie - procentowo bardzo dużo ludzi - jako "tych wyższych". W propagandzie Kardynalskiej jest to określane mianą "Całunu", czyli swego rodzaju przywileju. Propaganda Kardynałów przedstawia wstąpienie do ich szeregów jako coś pozwalającego osiągnąć wewnętrzny spokój i szczęście, oraz stanowiącego alternatywę dla Jedi dostępną także dla osób niewrażliwych na Moc. Wielkie Matriarchinie Kardynałowie posiadają możliwość nadawania kobietom tytułu Wielkich Matriarchini. Budownictwo Styl budownictwa Kardynałów jest bardzo spójny - o kolorze szarym z fioletowymi akcentami, posiadający ogromne ilości łuków, arkad, podcieni, konsoli oraz innych detali architektonicznych, na ogół zakończonych ostrymi szpicami. W miarę możliwości w Kardynalskich budynkach znajduje się co najmniej jedna komora lecznicza, najczęściej przenośna. Na ogół komory umieszcza się we wnętrzach budynków w specjalnych pomieszczeniach, czasami jednak znajdują się one na zewnątrz , tak oto w wielu większych strukturach Kardynałów niezagrożonych atakiem można ujrzeć groteskowe dekoracje - rzędy pojemników w których wiją się ranni, powoli leczeni przez Kardynalską opiekę. Wnętrza większych budynków posiadają także dodatkowo specjalne sale określane mianem haremów gdzie to przenoszone są kobiety które zdecydowały się dołączyć do Kardynałów pod wpływem ich propagandy, szukając azylu lub zostając przez nich uratowanymi. Haremy są na ogół dużymi komnatami wyróżniającymi się zwisającymi z łuków pod sufitem fioletowymi woalami, wyposażonymi w łoża wyłożone miękką pościelą wymienianą co kilka dni. Większe haremy posiadają dodatkowo na ogół basen oraz natryski służące do mycia kobiet. Po haremach krzątają się w dzień i noc droidy, a także służący - zarówno dobrowolni jak i niewolnicy - którzy karmią i poją kobiety, czasami także czesząc ich włosy, a także czyszcząc ich ciała z potu, resztek żywności i innego brudu. Służący ci nie mają absolutnie żadnych praw i mogą być traktowani przez kobiety Kardynałów tak jak tylko im się żywnie podoba. W haremach często rozpylane są płatki kwiatów, a na podłodze rozstawiane są ciemnoróżowe świece zapachowe. W większych kompleksach Kardynałów umieszczone są systemy głośników używane aby prowadzić głos i rozkazy Kardynałów echem poprzez strukturę. Ze względu na ogromne ilości kobiet spożywających duże ilości pożywienia, większe kompleksy Kardynałów wyposażone są w zaawansowane i zawiłe systemy usuwania biologicznych odpadów takich jak odchody. Ogromne labirynty rur transportujące nieczystości z toalet w haremach a następnie kierujące je do specjalnych maszyn, gdzie to są za pomocą szeregu rozmaitych technologii konwertowane w gaz zapewniający swego rodzaju dodatkową energię, określany mianem "gazu olejowego" ze względu na to iż wiele żywności które spożywają kobiety jest głęboko smażone na oleju. W budowlach Kardynałów często pojawiają się także płaskorzeźby przedstawiające rasy którymi się zajmują. Kardynałowie na ogół otaczają swoje bazy bardzo dużą warstwą ochrony, na którą to na ogół składają się wieżyczki DF.9, Bp.4 i Bp.2 a także wieżyczki przeciwlotnicze Imperialnej konstrukcji Bp.5. Typowe miasta-świątynie Kardynałów mają kształt koła, z siedzibą oraz miejscami kultu Kardynałów w środku,otoczonymi murem o wysokości 40 metrów, z wmontowanymi na jego górze i dole wieżyczkami z dużymi ilościami regularnie rozstawionych ambrazur, a także cztery szerokie basteje uzbrojone w potężne działa, zdolne do niszczenia myśliwców, a nawet większych statków. Za murem znajdują się domy oraz inne struktury mieszkalne, thumb|left|Schemat budowy typowego miasta-świątynii Kardynałów.oraz kolejny mur uzbrojony w ambrazury i wieżyczki, a także nieco mniejsze baszty, tym razem w liczbie ośmiu, wyposażone w po kilka mniejszych dział na górze, oraz generatory pola siłowego zdolne do osłony całego miasta. Za tym murem znajduje się ostatni "dystrykt" miasta - również w większości złożony z mieszkalnych struktur, ale wyróżniający się czterema bastejami w kształcie sześciokątów, stworzonymi do prowadzenia ognia w wypadku wdarcia się wrogiej piechoty do miasta, oraz jako lądowiska dla mniejszych statków, takich jak Loat. Dodatkowo basteje te posiadały w swoim wnętrzu swego rodzaju "dozowniki" Loatów które to mogą wypuszczać statki do boju. Ostatni mur oddzielający ten dystrykt od świata na zewnątrz posiada szesnaście baszt takiej samej wielkości jak te drugiego. W wypadku większych miast, schemat ten jest powiększany i poszerzany, zawsze w kolejności dwóch dystryktów mieszkalnych i jednego bojowego, stopniowo dodając mnożone podwójnie wieże - największe znane miasto Kardynałów posiadało na ostatnim murze obronnym aż pięćśset-dwanaście baszt, i wymagało dodatkowych generatorów pola siłowego aby zapewnić pełną ochronę. Wojskowość Wojskowość Kardynałów jest aspektem wyjątkowo zastanawiającym - Kardynałowie bowiem miłują pokój i dążą do tego aby w ich życiu znalazło się jak najmniej przemocy, ich kult bowiem zakłada wyższość przyjemności i płodności nad agresją i śmiercią. Pomimo twego posiadają dość dużą armię służącą głównie do obrony, a nie ataku. Głównymi pojazdami Kardynałów przez większość czasu były myśliwce Loat i rozmaite niejako "profesjonalne" Brzydale tworzone z rozmaitych innych statków, jednakże w czasach Wojen Klonów, a później Imperium Galaktycznego doposażyli też swoją armię o wiele skopiowanych Imperialnych i Republikańskich konstrukcji. Odróżnić je można było od Imperialnych wersji tym że były one na ogół czarne lub czarno-fioletowe i w miarę możliwości wyposażone w system maskowania. Nikt nie wie gdzie były one przechowywane, ale kilka z nich używano też do cywilnych celów takich jak pomoc budowlana na planetach Manot. Jednymi z najpotężniejszych konstrukcji własnych Kardynałów stały się [[EG-2 Apoplexis/Ćómverse|EG-2 Apoplexis]], MGPtrony, AT-AT Oblężnicze czy pojazdy kroczące [[EG-1 Punisher/Ćómverse|EG-1 Punisher]]. Podstawowi żołnierze Kardynałów wszystkich grup to Gwardia Obronna. Uzbrojeni w blastery lekkie, średnie lub ciężkie i wybierani są jedynie spośród ludzi dla większej unifikacji i braku potrzeby tworzenia dodatkowych, kosztownych komponentów zbroi do użytku z rasami ogoniastymi, posiadającymi więcej rąk, lub większymi lub mniejszymi od ludzi. Żołnierzy Kardynałów jest mniej od podstawowej piechoty innych armii, jest ich około od 40 do 50 procent mniej niż armii Imperium na czas Bitwy o Yavin, dlatego też Kardynałowie używają na ogół technik skrytobójstwa, skradania się, inwigilacji oraz walki psychologicznej. Siły zbrojne Kardynałów są podzielone na trzy główne grupy - Armię Kardynalską, Korpus Cordexium i Skrzydła Bogów. Armia Kardynalska to elitarne siły lądowo-powietrzno-morskie Kardynałów do których wstęp miał każdy z wyjątkiem ras Manot aby je chronić. Jest to najstarsza część armii, będąca z Kardynałami praktycznie od początku ich istnienia. Ich liderem jest Kgot L'pa. Wyposażenie Żołnierze Armii Kardynalskiej w przeciwieństwie do innych na ogół wyposażeni są w Mandaloriańską zbroję. Dodatkowo członkowie tej grupy posiadają wysuwane, energetyczne tarcze osłaniające przed strzałami z blasterów i uderzeniami mieczy świetlnych. Każdy taki żołnierz jest wyjątkowo dobrze wytrenowany i zdolny do walki jeden na jeden nie tylko z mniejszymi przeciwnikami takimi jak przestępcy czy najemnicy, ale też żołnierze tacy jak Szturmowcy. Ten typ jednostek stanowi jednak tylko i wyłącznie około 40% całości Armii Kardynalskiej - resztę stanowią rozmaite pojazdy takie jak czołgi TX-225 GAVw "Occupier", lekkie czołgi MLC-3, ciężkie czołgi T4-B, a także stare konstrukcje takie jak AT-TE lub eksperymentalne Czołgi Sejsmiczne Separatystów których to plany budowy przechwycono przed Bitwą o Dantooine podczas której to ich pierwszy raz użyto. Jako statków, Armia Kardynalska używa głównie myśliwców Loat i Imperialnych Lancet Aerial Artillery. Po przejęciu kontroli nad Laotai, a co za tym idzie zdobyciu ich technologii, Armia Kardynalska zyskała dostęp do militarnego wynalazku piratów - małych, wykonanych z durastali prętów o długości ołówka, pustych w środku i ukształtowanych specjalnie aby próba ich wyciągnięcia lub nawet poruszenie z nimi tkwiącymi w ciele było bardzo bolesne, określanych jako Bełty. Wielu członków Armii Kardynalskiej uczyło się specjalnego, tajnego języka do użytku podczas walki aby utrzymywać swoje taktyki na polu bitwy w sekrecie. Armia jest dodatkowo odpowiedzialna za projektowanie bardziej "mięsistych" i większych pojazdy Kardynałów do których to ma dostęp - ich wynalazkami są m.in. Apoplexis czy oblężnicze AT-AT. Korpus Cordexium '''to siły wsparcia składające się na Kardynałów wrażliwych na Moc oraz rozmaite, dziwaczne eksperymentalne technologie. Ich liderem jest Koros Mulir. Wyposażenie Korpus Cordexium założono w czasach Nieskończonego Imperium Rakata, jednak dopiero z czasem zaczął on przybierać swoją właściwą formę, którą to stała się armia wrażliwych na Moc, oscylujących pomiędzy Jasną a Ciemną stroną żołnierzy uzbrojonych w broń świetlną, wyszkolonych w użytkowaniu Mocy od urodzenia a także rozmaite eksperymentalne technologie. W korpusie Cordexium poza podstawowymi żołnierzami wrażliwymi na Moc, określanymi jako Midiżołnierze znajdują się też przeprogamowane droidy Separatystów OG-9, Octuptarra, IG-277 klasy Hailfire oraz NR-N99 klasy Persuader, a nawet ADSD i Droidy-Strażnicy typu Magna Guard. Oczywiście, żołnierze Korpus Cordexium mieli też dostęp do czołgów z linii T, od T1-B, do T4-B. Do Korpusu Cordexium w przeciwieństwie do podstawowej armii mogli zapisać się też nie-ludzie, a w szczególności rasy naturalnie wrażliwe na Moc. Dodatkowo, Korpus Cordexium był w posiadaniu wielu dziwnych technologii takich jak zamrażanie lub rozmaite zdolności bazujące na Mocy, przykładami takowych mogą być pojazdy kroczące Abuliaszeh czy sztucznie stworzone drony znane jako Straż Lakator. Byli też odpowiedzialni za Sese. Na ogół bazy Korpusu chroniły dodatkowe patrole Matalao i Rahai. '''Skrzydła Bogów to bardzo dobrze wyszkolona grupa stawiająca głównie na walkę w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz atmosferze przy użyciu statków i myśliwców. Ich przywódcą jest Tarerekara. Wyposażenie Skrzydła Bogów powstały najpierw jako dywizja lotnicza Armii Kardynalskie, a następnie stały się oddzielną grupą która skupiała się niemal tylko i wyłącznie na lotnictwie. Na wyposażeniu niezliczonych formacji Skrzydeł Bogów znalazły się zarówno modele Republikańskie takie jak myśliwce z rodziny Wingów, jak i Imperialne TIE. Po wojnach z Yuuzhan-Vongami, szeregi Skrzydeł Bogów zasiliło wiele dezerterów z Imperialnej Marynarki, oferując Kardynałom także próbki organicznej technologii Yuuzhan-Vongów, m.in. projekty tworzenia korala Yorik a także plany budowy m.in. Ogniomiotaczy, Skoczków Koralowych i Światostatków. Strategia Ze względu na swoją liczebność oraz tajemnicze, dziwne technologie z których korzystają Kardynałowie unikają - lub przynajmniej starają się unikać - otwartej walki, preferując zamiast tego inwigilację, szpiegostwo, walkę partyzancką oraz powolne "wyniszczanie" wroga. Jeżeli już dochodziło do walki, w walce używali na ogół aspektów psychologicznych, starając się obniżyć morale wroga specjalnymi umiejętnościami swoich statków takich jak obniżanie temperatury. Kiedy dochodzi do walki, Kardynałowie znani są z swojego charakterystycznego okrzyku bojowego, "Marana Iera Shicuo" skrócanego często do samego pierwszego członu "Marana" który pochodzi z nieznanego, prawdopodobnie wymarłego języka. Inne warianty tego okrzyku bojowego to "Marana Shi Scherno" czy "Iera Shicuo". Kardynalska Piechota *'Gwardia Obronna' - podstawowa piechota Kardynałów. Świetnie wyszkoleni oraz przygotowani do obrony swoich kobiet są siłą z którą należy się mierzyć, w szczególności jeżeli dany Kardynalski generał ma dostęp do komór klonujących dzięki którym to Gwardzistów może pojawić się więcej niż oponent jest w stanie zlikwidować. Kardynalskie Pojazdy *'[[EG-1 Punisher/Ćómverse|EG-1 ''Punisher]]' - podstawowa maszyna krocząca Kardynałów, zbudowana w sposób niekonwencjonalny i przypominając bardziej trójnogiego pająka, zdolna także do miotania promieni niewolących. *'[[EG-2 Apoplexis/Ćómverse|EG-2 Apoplexis]]' - gigantyczny pojazd gąsienicowy, miażdżący mniejsze czołgi i repulsorowe pojazdy pod swoimi gąsienicami, uzbrojony w dużych rozmiarów armatę. *'MGPtron' - zaawansowany pojazd repulsorowy będący swoistą artylerią, wykorzystujący do walki silny magnetyczny promień. *'AT-AT Oblężniczy' - potężna machina krocząca na bazie AT-AT Imperium, uzbrojona w działo dużego kalibru, zdolne do ataków z bardzo dużego dystansu, zanim nawet reszta armii wkracza do walki. *'Abuliaszeh' - jeden z najdziwniejszych, oraz najbardziej pokręconych pojazdów Kardynałów. Krocząca maszyna zasilana za pomocą mózgów należących do poległych Kardynałów, zdolna do podbijania za pomocą Zniewolenia Mocy umysłów słabszych osób. *'Vakhzeer' - mały, jednoosobowy, szybki latający pojazd uzbrojony w pojedyncze działo. Stworzony głównie w celach rekonesansu i szybkiego zmylania przeciwnika. Kardynalskie statki *'TIE/se' - bardzo prototypowa konstrukcja myśliwca która jest używana jednak dość rzadko. *'Loat''' - podstawowy myśliwiec Kardynalski. Bardzo szybki i zwrotny, oraz idealny do pobudzania u wroga najlepszej broni Kardynałów - strachu. Potrafi powodować obniżenia temperatury. W Galaktyce Kardynałowie byli uznawani przez wielu za grupę wyjątkowo dziwną, a czasami nawet niebezpieczną - planety na których ich wpływ był bardzo duży pospólstwo często określało jako dotknięte "Macką Mrocznych Kapłanów". Kategoria:Selonia Kategoria:Ćómverse Kategoria:Religie Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Junty wojskowe Kategoria:Postacie Ćómverse Kategoria:Kardynałowie Ondai Kategoria:Postacie